Metamorphosis
by Sayuri Kanboku
Summary: My version of Naruto inclueding one extra character. Morioka Akie. It starts from the test where the teams become genin. I hope you enjoy Please review.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

_**Author's Note: Well, I'm updating all the Chapters up to Chapter 16, so they read better and are in third person. Story is staying the same. Though I may include new events… I hope you enjoy this. Oh I do not own Naruto or any of the character's I do however own Morioka and the people of the village in the mountain.**_

_**Gaara: **__I'm bored already_

_*Writer hit's Gaara with a rolled up news paper*_

_**Writer: **__I haven't even started_

_*Gaara glares at writer*_

_**Writer: **__Err okay… Bye Bye *Runs*_

_*Gaara Laughs*_

Chapter One: The Beginning

Small villages aren't well known, they only really get known when they disappear or there is a mass event that has happened there, but even then that only gets discovered when someone purposely goes to that village, maybe not to physically find something but for a visit and finds something happening, or finds out something has happened. And in most of these small villages they supply the basic need of education to the children, to which a small school may be provided.

It was lunch time at any other school of a small village, it would be peaceful, but this village has a secret, one that they don't care to provide to visitors when they arrive or stay for periods of time, a secret that falls upon one girl to be shamed and purposely despised. Tricking new comers into thinking all is well they don't act as how they act when no one is around. Today is a normal day, where no one from outside villages is about and watching.

A girl, the age of 6, stands alone beside a tree outside the school during lunch time, when she saw a couple of her classmates walk towards her. However at this age and below, she was naive and always made it a promise to see the good in people before judging them, but her helplessness caused her to be gullible and always believed they would change even after inflicting humiliation and pain on her, but never the less she decided to walk up to them with a friendly smile. As she got closer and they got closer, one threw an orange into her face; the sudden reaction made the girl gasp in surprise and the contact caused her to shut her eyes tightly. The citrus from the fruit stung at her eyes as she tried to get it out as quickly as possible, rubbing her eyes franticly with the back of her hands, tears built up in them, as the rubbing just pushed the citrus to the back of her eye sockets, stinging it even more. She could hear the ringing of laughter coming from the group as they watched her panicking. Hearing footsteps rushing towards her, hopeful she let them take hold of her thinking they would help her in some way.

Waiting a while, she could hear the sound of water, having her eyes tightly shut to stop anymore of the citrus entering she was confused at the sound, not really understanding its presence. Suddenly her head was forced down and she heard a quick splash, her eyes shot open but quickly closed as the rushing of a new liquid engulfed her nose, mouth, eyes and ears. Deafened as the sound of water sloshed about in her ear holes, as well as being unable to see and speak for fearing the water may drown her. She was harshly pulled out of the water and gasping for air, grabbing and pushing at anything. She was pushed against a wall, quickly wiping at her eyes and opened them, looking around at anyone who was there. Some teachers and students were gathered around, she was scared, she didn't know what to do, tears built up in her eyes.

"Why?" She whispered "Why… what have I done?" She said louder.

"Shut up" A booming voice that quickly silenced her, the voice emitting from a male teacher. Taking a step back she pushed her body closer to the wall, trying to get as far away as she could.

"But..but..bu-" She mumbled, but got shouted at once again.

"I said shut up! You pathetic piece of shit" She flinched at the poison that dripped off of his words. He walked forwards and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her through the school, she started to cry.

"I don't understand" She shouted.

"Shut it" He commanded as he stopped and threw her at the heavy double doors of the school, falling on her back she groaned. Shaking from the shock and the pure hatred she could feel coming from him she struggled to stand up and take a proper stand. Eventually her legs gave in to command and she managed to stand properly a dull pain in her back resulted in her rubbing it to sooth the pain away. Her hands and knees stung from the skin being grazed off caused by the maliciousness of being thrown at the ground. Whipping her eyes with the back of her hands, she turned round to face the man standing at the door resting against it on her forearm, he was in such a relaxed position as if this was common day activities, a scowl on his face from obvious disgust and hatred.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice spoke quietly and innocently completely confused to wits end, unable to understand the hatred towards her.

"Oh go home" he said back closing the door. Knotting her eyebrows in confusion, she limped back home, sniffling, she pushed the door open where she was immediately welcomed by a slap to the back of her head. Stumbling forwards she looked back seeing her mother glaring at her.

"M..M..Mummy?" She stuttered, the mother ignoring her child and walking away, She was taken out of her thought's by the sound of her father's voice.

"Oit, girl" She turned to him and immediately fell to her knees bowing to him, in order not to offend him "Why are you here early?" he said walking to stand in front of her, she dare not looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I.. I.." He got frustrated and stamped his foot on her hand, she struggle not to shout, but cup her hand and sniffed, holding back the tears, still not looking up.

"You what!" He shouted, She flinched.

"I got chucked out of the school" She bit her bottom lip, but nothing happened, suddenly there was a dull pain in her side as she hit a wall. Her eyes shot open as she looked to see what had happened, seeing her father with his foot still in the air.

"You pathetic selfish girl" He stated as he walked towards her "No wonder, your so weak and cry all the time. I should have ended your life when you were still young, after your brother died, due to your birth. No wonder everyone hates you" He stated as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a room. "Stay here and starve to death" he said while locking the door.

**[3 years later]**

Being hit every time you cried and criticized for your weakness can hardened someone almost to extremes, it's not particularly nice, Morioka, was one of them, one of the people who went to extremes, refusing to cry, refusing to show her emotions, she became the physical example at cruelty with a price. Sure she got hit less but the bullying, the constant harassing by people she just couldn't get away from worsened… Till one day…

"You bitch, how dare you talk back to me" Her mother shouted.

"You wanted to know" Morioka said back monotonous, her mother walked closer and slapped Morioka across the face; she growled and narrowed her eyes, kicking her in the knee hard. She screamed and fell.

"You cow, you little fucking bitch" she shouted, standing and limping towards her, her hand in a claw like shape. Morioka realised the extent to what could happen, in a state of panic her eyes widened and she grabbed the closets thing to her and threw it at her mother.

Horror… horror was on her mother's face, she stood motionless, as her eyes stayed wide staring at her child, slowly Morioka and her mother, both looked down to her stomach, a knife protruding from her as blood dripped out of the deep wound and onto the floor, her mother gasped for air as she fell to the floor on her knees, staring at the culprit for her deep wound, her mouth moved, but she couldn't here those words, the girl just refused to here them. It wasn't even half a minute that the body went lifeless and fell to the floor, a dull thump created as corpse made contact with cold stone of the kitchen floor. Walking to her, Morioka flipped her over, her skin had paled ever so slightly and her breathing stopped, however the bleeding did not. Looking at her eyes she stared at them, they were open but lifeless, they had lost that hatred, that anger and looked… peaceful.

"Why don't I care" she whispered to herself, looking back at the knife she wrapped her hands round it and pulled it from her mother's corpse, for some reason, it felt rather satisfying, pulling the weapon that put her mother, the person who gave birth to her and felt the need to beat and cause the beginning up until this moment a living hell for her. The prize in which, the child, had succeeded in putting her mother in such a peaceful position.

From touching the knife covered in the richly coloured blood of her mother, a strand of hair fell in her face, switching hands in which she was holding the knife, she pushed the stand of hair behind her ear, the blood that had transferred from the knife to hand, had now made it's way to three smug marks on the girls face. Placing the knife back in her right hand she walked to her room and sat down staring at the knife. After a while she heard a door open, thinking nothing of it she continued to look at the knife, thoughts of interest and ideas of death shrouding her once innocent views, but then came a scream, it sound like a person was in terrible pain. Footsteps came running towards her door; she stood up, the knife still in her hands. The door swung open and in stepped her father, his eyes enraged.

"I knew it, I knew it was you" he said walking forwards "I now have a reason to kill you and get away with it" She narrowed her eyes.

"She attacked me first" She said, he shook his head, his eyes were streaming with tears.

"I don't give a damn, your time here ends now" He lunged towards her, quickly she stuck her hand out, still very much aware what she was holding tightly onto, without and hesitation she struck him in the chest, he froze, his hole body in shock at the action his own child had done towards him, something that was frowned upon was being down with glee by the hands of his own girl, a smirk firmly on her face. Quickly retracting her hand and knife, he fell forwards, she moved out of the way, avoiding the body that two like its once living spouse connected with the floor with a dull thump. Smiling Morioka found the perfect words for the moment and thought now was better then any to express them.

"I thought showing your emotions, was being weak father" She stated, grinning at his dying form.

"You…" He said quietly, watching her small form walk away. As she walked she felt something wet on her face, whipping at her cheek she saw a deep red liquid smudged across her fingers, watching it she ended up smiling. They were gone forever, they weren't going to torture her and beat her ever again, and she was free. However the feeling of that knife piercing their flesh and causing the hatful looks to go silent, just felt so…Right.

Time passed and it was clearly shown by the number of people turning up at the house, while she was there to find out what the scream was about, that a decision should be made. The more and more people came, the stench of blood and the atmosphere of death that surrounded the house grew tremendously, as Morioka ended the lives of those that as soon as they found the bodies had decided they to would try and end the girl's life. But unfortunately for them they had failed, miserably and had lost their own lives in return. She decided enough was enough, the whole village would turn up here eventually and it would be tiresome to wait for them, as well as it being obvious it was her, but they didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She walked around, blood still on her. It was clear to the people of the village what she had done, furious, they attacked her, she just laughed at their futile attempts, thinking of them as idiots as they attacked her one by one, not bothering to tell them they would achieve a better result if they attacked her as one. But in the end most of the villages were dead. As she wondered round the village, she spotted a group of girls hiding, immediately recognising them, the ones that through an orange at her years ago, she smirked, it was time to seek some revenge. Smiling she walked over to them, they saw her almost instantly and immediately turned and ran in the opposite direction, Morioka laughed, disappearing from her current position and appeared in front of the leading girl, the girl gasped and Morioka pushed her body forward, stabbing the girl in her gut, she was smiling, she could feel the girls body go limp against hers, removing the knife and standing to the side she watched the corpse fall to the floor, the other girls screaming as they ran. But to no avail, soon they too were in the same position as the first. The thoughts of those that had died had been clear, no way could someone this young kill so many, although it wasn't completely unknown, they still refused to believe the girl had done it on her own, they believed that she may be possessed.

**[4 Years Later]**

Morioka had been on her own for sometime now, it was just like being on an extremely long survival game, only living by what you could find, killing animals for meat and finding out what plants were poisons or not by trail and error. Stalking people had become another way of survival, a way to learn without being taught by teachers, watching people doing their techniques, stalking them for days on end to at least try and get it right. But that was some of the basic skills, the harder ones was just to much without physically being taught it, however she had learnt some of her own jutsus, unique ones that she would only be able to teach others.

Days went on, and as always she would run as far away from her recent sleeping area to make sure no one would be able to follow her trail, but the last two nights had been different some interruptions kept her from doing so and in return she was now the one being stalked.

She was miles away from the Village hidden in the mountains, to be honest she had no idea were exactly she was, but walking quietly along was how she planned to be for today, if she wasn't interrupted, by the sense of someone following her. Hearing a crack proved her suspicions of being followed, so she hurried into a sprint trying to get away from her stalker. She spotted a low enough branch and decided to jump onto that, stopping for a moment to look around, she caught site of a figure all dressed in black, a growl came from her throat as she turned and continued to jump from branch to branch. A sudden noise of metal cutting air, made her whip round to catch site of shuriken and kunai knifes coming directly at her, her eyes widened and she crossed her arms protecting her face. The sheer force pushed her back, off of the tree branch and down to the ground, her body hit the soil and pushed her back for a brief second, the second time she made contact a groan escaped her lips.

She moaned as she struggled to get up quickly, but managed to do so, leaving the weapons alone for the time being she made it her purgative to get away. Soon she could sense that the person who had attacked her had left, or she had lost him. She slowed to a halt and looked around, in the distance she saw a tall round building, she decided to head in that direction, her breathing had increased, she looked at her body and saw her own blood dying her clothing, she grimaced as she pulled the weapons of, chucking them to the floor in anger after. Taking a deep breath she limped her way toward the building.

As she got closer she found out that what she thought was a building was indeed a village, a large one at that. Stopping once more she looked around making sure no one was following her as she continued towards the village, the gate now coming into view. She paused and growled to herself when she saw that the place was being guarded, deciding getting there was more important she continued, not long after she was confronted by a shot coming from one of the men at the gate.

"State your purpose!" She looked up to see a male with spiky black hair and a scarf slightly covering his mouth looking straight at her, she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came up.

'_Dammit I'm to weak, I can't even talk_' She growled to herself, stopping she watched the men now 3 of them coming towards her, she stood back and raised her arms, a scowl on her face '_Idiots they think I'm attacking_' She shifted back and a sudden pain shot through her system, she jerked forwards slightly but stopped herself from falling, her eyes wide, her breathing immediately became jagged and she fell to her knees, the world going dark '_Shit_' she fell forwards, her body connecting with the cold stone floor, she slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Author's Notes: so how did you guys like it, I think I do prefer this one to the previous one, reads so much better, and has a better background as to why Morioka did everything she did.**_

_**Gaara: **__Where am I?_

_**Me:**__ Err you're not in this one *Hides behind couch*_

_**Gaara:**__ *Shruggs* Okay._

_**Me: **__What seriously that's it, no "I'm going to kill you"_

_**Gaara: **__*Glares*_

_**Me:**__ Hehe, okay I'll stop. Anyway, stay tuned for update of Chapter Two._


	2. Chapter Two: Naruto Uzumaki

_**Author's Notes: Okay here I am again, keeping my promise of updating all the chapters. I hope you enjoy reading them, as before I don't own Naruto, I only own Morioka.**_

_**Naruto: **__Hi Guys_

_**Me: **__Oh hey Naruto, I honestly thought you were going to be Gaara, because he was talking twice in the last chapter._

_**Naruto: **__Hey just cause this thing is about Gaara, doesn't mean, I can't talk Dammit *Fumes*_

_**Me: **__Hey Hey, Naruto calm down, I meant no offense, go have some ramen._

_**Naruto: **__*Sulks off* Fine *Secretly happy* 'Yay ramen'_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

_**And Start…**_

Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki

Days passed after the girl had recovered enough to open her eyes, she lay still for a few moments, eyes refusing to open even though the sun that leaked through the curtains and onto her eye lids were urging her to wake. Her mind conscious, she analyzed the sounds and smells of where she was, before she felt safe enough to open her eyes. While they fluttered upon, they immediately squinted at the brightness of the sun, turning over she spotted the white walls of the room she was in, blinking she opened her eyes wider, automatically she placed her hands behind her on the bed she was lying in and pushed, forgetting about her weak body, she grimaced, but continued to sit herself up anyway.

She spent most of the time just looking, wondering why they would stick a person who they initially thought was an intruder in a hospital. Did they plan on treating her then convict her for trespassing. Somehow she doubted that, a few moments passed and she heard the door creak a little, Morioka turned her head to see who was there, in stepped quite a skinny women in white.

"Excuse me miss, I heard you were awake" Morioka narrowed her eyes and turned her head away, not in the slightest bit bothered about what the women had to say, but never the less the women continued "Erm.. so, there were a couple of kids here, they wanted to come and visit you" Morioka's head shot to the women, confused as to why anybody would want to see her let alone visit her, especially so quickly, without even knowing her "Should I erm… Should I send them in" Morioka ended up shrugging, she was fairly interested in who this kids were, and when she said kids did she mean the snot nosed brats that ended up crying if they got a graze, or people her age, if so, how are they call her a kid.

Not long passed and the door creaked open once more, Morioka didn't bother to look at the door this time, but it was quite a while before it thumped to sound it had shut closed again.

'_Urgh This is annoying_' She thought to herself as she slowly turned her head to find, not one but 9 people standing there, her eyes widened slightly but she immediately made the go back to normal, not wanting to give away her surprise.

They were her age, but they just stood there, however only 8 of them stood in the area in front of her, one had decided to stand right next to her. In a effort to try and be civil in a place where she was new she sighed and decided to see who the person next to her was. Lifting her head, the site of orange filled her mind as she saw a grinning boy standing there, she looked at him for a moment or two and nothing happened, soon Morioka became bored, the boy probably sensed it because he opened his mouth to talk.

"Hi I'm Naruto" He said loudly in his high undeveloped voice, Morioka cringed and glared at him.

"Do you have to be so loud" She scolded, he reared back in slight shock but that was immediately replaced by a cheeky grin, in which a laugh came out of, Morioka fed up already just rolled her eyes and looked away, Naruto was surprised at her reactions towards, him, she didn't even know him and was already being mean, sighing he leaned against the wall, waiting for something to happen.

"So what's your name?" Her head turned to the male voice that spoke, his a little more pleasant to listen to then Naruto's, however she didn't understand the need for a dog on his head, sighing she spoke.

"Its common courtesy to say your name first before asking some else theirs" She stated before once again looking away at them, returning to the silence, which was once again broken.

"Well I'm Kiba" He spoke with a smile, Morioka just sighed and turned to face him "That's Shino" He pointed to one that had a very high collar coat, her eyes glaned at him before returning to Kiba "And that's Hinata" He said pointing to a girl who hid at the back, one with large purple eyes, again Morioka thought nothing of it, sighing and hoping for some peace and quite, but was unfortunate not to receive it because a girl with long blonde hair stepped forward.

"I'm Ino" She said smiling, pointing a thumb at herself, Morioka stared at her, trying her hardest to resist rolling her eyes, She pointed at a male who seemed to be day dreaming "He's Shikamaru" and then pointed to another who was eating "And He's Choji" Another sigh came from her, as she assumed the last two would want to announce there names, Her eyes went over to a pink haired girl, the girl blinked a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm Sakura" She turned to a boy who was sitting by a window, just staring out, obviously he was dragged here, but at the moment, he was watching Morioka's reactions, a smirk on his face "And he's-" she was interrupted by the boy.

"Sasuke, Uchiha" The smirk still on his face, obviously he thought that he didn't need someone to introduce him for him. Morioka showed the signs of a slight quick smirk but whipped it away.

"Interesting" She said quietly, mainly to herself, she saw the sudden change in Sasuke's demeanor, it went rigged slightly, his face turning into one that wasn't impressed, he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and stared back outside the window. Morioka laughed, but quietly, it was more of a chuckle, a wave of awkward silence fell over the group when moments passed. Morioka however didn't find it awkward, but more a sense of bliss, but it was destroyed again, by the same male who insisted on speaking.

"SO what's your name?" He asked again, Morioka gave a long sigh that was accoumpanied by a groan.

"My names Morioka" She answered finally, some of them smiled at her final reply, others didn't seem to really care, after a few moments the Doctor came in to break the silence.

"I'm sorry but it's getting late you all need to leave" The doctor held the door open for everyone to leave, however Naruto lingered.

"I hope you get better soon Morioka" He said, again loudly, the doctor scowled at him.

"Naruto, Leave!" He shouted, Naruto frowned, sticking his tongue out at the doctor, he started to leave, but before he left fully he smiled once more at Morioka, she knotted her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why he was so happy, even after being shouted at.

"That boy is useless, He'll never amount to anything" The doctor stated, after the door closed and he was checking the fluid in a syringe he was preparing to give to Morioka, She narrowed her eyes a growled.

"Don't say such stupid things" She growled at him as he was about to inject her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you protecting him?" He asked quietly, looking at the area of skin he was going to piece.

"Tch, don't be idiotic. One day he might just surprise you" The doctor looked up stunned, Morioka turned to him with a smirk on her face "He might just be the person to stand over your dead corpse" The Doctor immediately narrowed his eyes and looked down, he 'Accidently' nipped her skin, she flinched, he didn't say anything, but sort of harshly pierced her skin with the needle, she flinched again, when he pulled the needle out, he didn't pother in patching it up, he just walked out letting the door slam. She sighed '_What an annoying village_' She thought to herself, loking out the window she watched the sun set.

_**Author's Notes: Well end of Chapter 2 I hope you guys like it, please, please review, it's really very encouraging if you want a story done quicker.**_

_**Gaara: **__Did you review when you read stories?_

_**Me:**__ Gaara! Your back *Smiles* and that's not the point._

_**Gaara: **__Oh really?_

_**Naruto:**__ Well I know she did for the ones she liked._

_**Me:**__ Yer Naruto's sticking up for me. Gaara be nice, you'll scare the readers and then they definitely won't review._

_*Gaara glares at Naruto, Naruto slowly disappears*_

_**Me:**__ Now look what you did._

_*Gaara glares at writer*_

_**Me: **__Err never mind *Runs* I promise I'll be back a soon as it's safe to breath *Out of site*_

_**Gaara:**__ Which is never._


End file.
